


Nesta's Moon Cycle

by ModernBookFae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, cassian tending to nesta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernBookFae/pseuds/ModernBookFae
Summary: Nesta is experiencing one of her most painful periods ever. She has kicked Cassian out of their room so that she can deal with the issue herself, but Cassian isn't about to let his mate suffer without trying to ease her pain. This leads Cassian, Commander of the Illyrian armies, to develop a battle strategy to defeat cramps and other symptoms that Nesta is having.





	Nesta's Moon Cycle

Cassian had heard soldiers emit varying sounds of pain when they were wounded in combat. But never had he heard anything quite like noises on the other side of the close bedroom door. Or at least he never knew that a female’s monthly bleeding could be that painful.

He knew Nesta. She was a fighter who didn’t even shed a tear when sprained her wrist or broke her foot in different circumstances of combat. Nesta was not one to show pain. Cassian could only imagine how unpleasant her monthly was if she had confined herself to their bedroom and refused to move from the covers unless absolutely necessary.

Cassian was not naïve to the workings of what happened when a female went through that time of the month. It was a bloody process that made even most of his soldiers wonder how a female could release that much blood and still go about her day.

What concerned Cassian was that Nesta’s cycles had never been so intense that she pleaded with him to leave her be.

As if he could abandon her in a time of need? His mate was in pain and he would be ashamed of himself if he simply left her cooped up in that room with no relief.

Which is why Cassian had gone out into different locations in Velaris to pick up supplies. His steps were soft so as not to disturb Nesta if she was asleep. For the past two days she had attempted to nap most of the day away, yet the discomfort kept her from doing so.

He quickly brewed peppermint tea as cooked a small portion of salmon with celery and a few pieces of dark chocolate as dessert. All were food remedies for cramps.

Cassian halted outside the bedroom door with his arm carrying a tray of what he knew would be useful to help his mate. He cringed as whimper drifted out to the hall.

Slowly he cracked the door open and walked inside. Nesta was awake and keeping as still as possible to avoid the jabbing pain that occurred with the faintest of movements. Even her stomach was starting to feel nauseous.

“Sweetheart,” Cassian went to sit at the foot of the bed. He steadied the tray on his lap.

“Go away,” Nesta mumbled. Her eyes were clamped shut and her breathing was even save for the few hitches of breath when a cramp occurred.

“Now how can I do that when you’re obviously in a…delicate position?” Cassian said.

“Don’t even start teasing me,” Nesta put and arm over her eyes. “Can’t you just leave me be to my suffering?”

“Absolutely not,” Cassian deadpanned. “It’s my job to help you feel better. What kind of a mate would I be if I didn’t?”

Nesta remained silent. Hoping that he would walk out that door and let her get through this without the embarrassment of him seeing her in such a state. To think that she had fought with strained ligaments and various other injuries at the Illyrian camps, but her monthly was thing that made her confined to the bed.

It was ridiculous.

And of course Cassian wouldn’t leave their home so that she could deal with it herself. Making this whole ordeal even that much more awkward.

Even Cassian had a slightly nervous look on his face though he did well to mask it. He knew what monthly cycles were, yet he didn’t know about the finer details.

Yesterday Nesta was mortified when he claimed that she was earning her “red badge of courage” again for this month and that the “red moon” had arrived.

She practically tossed half the pillows at him before he retreated out the room in a fit of chuckles. His teasing mood quickly vanished when he realized that this month was far different from the others.

And now Nesta couldn’t even nudge him off the bed with her foot without a sharp pain in her lower back or stomach.

“Now I want you to eat this food,” Cassian moved closer as he cut the salmon up into bite size pieces. He then used a fork to pierce a wedge of the fish and-

Nesta blushed as he moved the fork in place to feed her himself.

“Cassian this is not necessary,” Nesta turned her head away. She was not a baby to be coddled.

“You’re not being coddled,” Cassian disagreed to her thoughts. “I am helping you. Now this meal is made with ingredients that lower cramps.”

“Really?” Nesta eyed the food. She was willing to try anything at this rate.

“I wouldn’t lie to you sweetheart,” Cassian smiled. “Now open wide so we can make you feel better.”

Slowly Nesta sat up with a curse falling from her mouth at the pain and begrudgingly let Cassian feed her the food he prepared. It tasted delicious. The salmon, celery and chocolate tasted delicious. No doubt due to Cassian’s cooking. Occasionally she would sip the tea he made as well.

“How do you know these will help?” Nesta questioned with curiosity seeping into her tone.

“A book of course,” Cassian replied setting the tray aside with an empty plate. “Went to the library and had to ask one of the librarians where I could find a book about this sort of situation.”

“You asked a _stranger_ for a book about menstrual cycles?” Nesta hid her head in her hands and groaned. “Cassian people are going to know you didn’t get that book for yourself. They’re probably wondering why I can’t take care of it myself if my mate had to go out and find a book about it.”

“And as your mate,” Cassian gently removed her hands away from her face. “I’m supposed to take care of you. I don’t care what they say. If I had to walk all around Velaris asking for advice on how to help my mate with her cramps then I would do so.”

“Mother forbid if you did that I promise you Cassian that you’ll bleeding more than what I am right now!” Nesta gripped his hands tight and stared him down. She would make good on her threat. She didn’t doubt he would go onto the street right now and ask the first woman he saw.

“Well I had to learn more about this Nesta. And you know me,” Cassian smiled. “I am not one to go into a bloody battle unprepared.”

Nesta rolled her eyes at his joke.

“And now for the heated massage,” Cassian began rubbing his hands together.

“Excuse me?” Nesta said as Cassian pulled back the cover to reveal the bedclothes she still wore. “Cassian! What are you doing?”

He looked up at her in confusion. “I’m giving you a massage. This will to help in relaxation.” He placed his hands underneath the hem of her shirt and tenderly began moving his hands in languid motions on her lower abdomen. His warm skin and fingers immediately made Nesta go slack against the pillows.

He worked her muscles for so long that Nesta lost track of time. Slowly her cramps began to subside into a tolerable ache until eventually she felt nothing except Cassian’s skin against her own. And that was a pleasurable feeling.

Nesta moaned in content at having the first bit of pain relief in days. “Cassian that feels incredible.” Her eyes drifted closed against her will. “Please don’t stop.”

A brief chuckle rumbled in Cassian’s chest though he felt proud at having been able to alleviate his mate’s excruciating torment. Finally appeased with his effort Cassian leaned down and pressed the gentlest of kisses to his mate’s exposed stomach.

He felt Nesta’s fingers running through his dark hair that was undone from his usual leather band.

“Thank you Cassian,” Nesta breathed while using the bond to show her gratitude. The bond warmed on her end while Cassian was more than happy to reach through their connection and gladly give his own relieved thoughts in return.

“Anything for you sweetheart,” Cassian said. “Although there is one more remedy that we haven’t tried yet.”

“Really? And what’s that?” Nesta sounded sleepy and in truth felt that rest would come easy now that her cramps were temporarily gone.

Cassian moved to lie down on the bed next to his mate. His fingers stroked her cheek as he watched Nesta begin to fall asleep.

“Apparently orgasms can stop cramps,” Cassian shrugged as if it was common knowledge even though he just read about it in one of the borrowed books. Nesta blinked at him. Surprised that he knew that fact.

“Oh.” Nesta replied. “And you would help me do that?” She was more curious as to how he would respond more than anything.

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s not like I haven’t seen blood before.” Cassian pressed his lips to her forehead. “Besides if it helps you then that makes it all worth it. And of course the added benefit of sexual pleasure.” Cassian softly growled as his lips drifted down to hers in a kiss.

Nesta couldn’t contain the smile. “Maybe next time I have a cramp we can try it, but for now I would like to sleep.” A yawn escaped her as she snuggled into the crook of her mate’s arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Sweet dreams Nesta,” Cassian murmured against the hair atop of her head until she succumbed to a painless slumber. And soon Cassian followed as well.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment or join in the Nessian ship on [tumblr](http://modernbookfae.tumblr.com)!


End file.
